Forgotten World: Engova Fairy
by SuperZoey
Summary: Analisa is being chased by evil Elves in Engove. She is planning to run away, but will the lives of her best friend and the citizens of Engova get in her way? Analisa learns about fairy powers and how to put an end to Renevrak and his clan.
1. Chapter 1 Engova

**This is my first story. Please review it. Sorry if it is short or weak. **

"Boom!" Fireworks went off. Lights scattered the night sky. Glowing figures fluttered through the blue heavens. Thanks to the work of Fire Fairies. Analisa hid under her big, comfy, pillow covered island, otherwise known as a bed. Long, scraggly finger reached for her small wrist. "Silas! Help!" Suddenly a big white dragon with big blue eyes appeared. It roared a mighty roar. The fingers let go and hinged back. Analisa sprawled out under the bed. "Thank you." She huffed and crawled out from under the big white fluff. The dragon rubbed up against her small body, pushing her back a step. She climbed out of the window and held onto the beast's neck. It drifted into the sky as she closed her eyes. Wind tustled against her brown-auburn hair, making it fly in many directions. She didn't care though. The feel of guide-spirits flowing through her was magical. It made her transparent wings sparkle. Shouts and celebration music filled her ears along with the beat of her Dragon's wings. The moon's glow was all covering the view in her eyes. It was the Sunny Frost Fairy Festival. Groups of colors wiggled and moved across the forest floor below. There was brown, the Devas. And green, the Brownies. Then in blue was the Water Fairies. Even a small group of purple, the close to extinction fairies, Sprites were there. Splashes of orange, pink, white and yellow gathered to join in on the festivities. That means Asrais, Alvens, Faes, and Perris. The winged creature hovered over the purple. Fairies moved along so the dragon could peacefully land. Analisa hopped off her pet as it flew off. Her purple dress flew along in the cold breeze. Music flooded the field and friendly words were exchanged between her and the Devas. Sprites and Devas got along very well together. In fact, her best friend is a Deva. Her name is Lavelle. Lavelle approached Analisa. Her black hair was struggling to stay still as the gentle air pushed it back. Her pixie built like body was standing up straight. You could see her breath in the freezing air as she exhaled. "Lavelle" Analisa whispered. Lavelle coudn't of heard her though. Lavelle was too wrapped up in all the joy of the holiday. Smiles, warmth, and flutters of luminous blazes overwhelmed her friend. "Lavelle" Analisa spoke louder which brought currency to Lavelle. Her attention was pointed towards the short Analisa. "I'm leaving tomorrow. After the festival. I have no reason to stay here. Ranevrak is after me. Before I came one of his followers, Lixifaes I think, tried to capture me." Lavelle had a worried look on her face. She started to speak slowly, and afraid. "Wait, so an evil Elf is after you? Just tell the council. They have defeated him before." Analisa nodded and then sighed. "No, the Stone Prince defeated him. Remember, he died in the progress." Lavelle just looked up at the misty, yet bright spots in the sky. She thought about what Analisa had said a moment ago. "Yes, well the Stone Prince was followed by Ranevrak and his clan once, and then he became a great ruler and hero." Analisa stared at Lavelle like she was stupid. "Seriously? I don't want to die!" Analisa acknowledged. "Well maybe death is the answer to life." Lavelle stated proudly before leaving. Analisa thought about what she said. Maybe she was right. Maybe her sacrifice was the protection to a new generation, but it would take alot. Maybe if she fought hard enough, she could live and be something better in this town.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by shouts in her pointy ears. Fingers pointed up at the sky. The Radiant Angel grand finally. Swarms of flames, glossy orbs, celestial bodies, and burnished spheres gathered together in form of the ultimate angel shape. Just to be built of beaming aura. A spectacular combination of dark and light, a murky twilight version in pitch black. It's just a beautiful sight. Maybe the last happy sight that Analisa would see for a while. She looked over at her cheerful friend, Lavelle. Dancing in a crowd of fairies, worry free and as joyful as ever.

**So there it is, please review. 33**


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Zone

**This is the second chapter or Forgotten World: Fairy. Renevrak is an evil elf and half of this chapter is about him and his clan. Please review**

* * *

><p>"Hello Analisa!" The small girl turned around. She thought what she saw would never be in a place like this. Xanaroz. A crucial member of Ranevrak's clan. Her sincere face turned sour. "Xanaroz how did you get in here?" His face was gruesome and terrifying. "That's none of your business little Sprite." He reached towards Analisa, who ducked as the evil Elf clutched empty air. "Lavelle!" Analisa shouted for her friend. A girl dressed in brown quickly showed up. Fairies stopped and looked. And a large fairy approached the Xanaroz in his action. "Xanaroz! You have been forbidden to this part of the forest by law!" Xanaroz responded to that with no hesitation. "This area is legally part of the Dark Zone! I have all rights to be here!" He snapped at the man. Who appeared to be Thorn Reedwizard, the chief of Engova. Xanaroz let go as an end to the scene and with a snap of his fingers, vanished. Analisa whimpered as her friend Lavelle tried to comfort her. "Let's get you home Analisa." She patted her back before flying her tattered body to a small pumpkin and setting her into a bed of 'wishing flowers'. "Analisa. I am going to tell you a story so you can rest yourself. Okay here we go: Once upon a time there was a pixie named Hazel Moonfly, she was a messenger of the moon goddess. The moon sent her on importat adventures." And as soon as Lavelle finished Analisa was fast aleep. Lavelle quietly left the small house. Her wings were tired and the festival was almost over. Walking would be a good idea. At least until her wings were strong. She just hoped that the Elves wouldn't find her late at night, in this part of the forest. Maybe she could call her Cetan. He could take her to people. Speranith! She almost hollored for her beloved Cetan. A hand covered her small mouth. She struggled to released from his tight grasp. An evil elf. They could be as small as a fairy. The dark voice spoke to her as shadows lurked around her. She was helpless. The distant smell of ashes lingered in her nose.<p>

_Crack! Crack! Crack! _Leaves crinkled underneath the Elves feet. She had a feeling it was Burlison. Another part of Renevrak's club or whatever he called it himself. Maybe his kingdom. It was far from a kingdom though. Far. The dark creature of the night dropped her. On cold hard ground. A laugh came from her left. She didn't want to see the monsters hideous face. "Lavelle! Welcome to my sanctuary!" It had a tinge of poision in its voice. It was obviously Renevrak. "This is not a sanctuary! Its the opposite of that!" Lavelle yelled without thinking. Her eyes opened. The monsterous Elf looked appalled at what she said. "How dare you say this about my home!" Lavelle was mad. Strands of perfect black hair was in her face. "Well its not a very good home! I hate it! I hate you! What do you want with me?" Renevrak was revolted. He clenched his dusgusting yellow teeth as he spat out words at her. "You will regret it Lavelle! Tell me where you friend is and I will free you!" Lavelle breathed heavily and was on her knees. "Never!" She was not going to rat out her friend. Renevrak tried to look like he wasn't stunned. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. Tell me where your friend is!" Lavelle wanted the freedom, but she couldn't tell him where Analisa was. "I did hear you! And I said no!" She was courageous for her deed of standing for herself. Especially towards Renevrak. Lavelle closed her eyes again. She wanted it to be a dream, but of course it wasn't. "Burnison, throw her in the dungeon and let her rot!" The repulsive slave picked her up. "No!" "Well, are you going to tell me?" "Yes!" She looked ashamed, but had a slight smirk on her face that Renevrak didn't notice. "Good! Now where is she?" He leaned forward in his chair. Lavelle spoke to the kidnapper. "She just left the celebration. Started walking towards the bridge." She lied to him. "Burnison take her to an above cellar. There she will wait for liberty." And with that he left the room. Burnison lifted her high and brought her up a long, slim stairway to reveal a cell. He locked her up and left her in the cold, dark room, alone. Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Cell Of Thunder

**It has been so hard making this story. It always is for all authors. We have to search up things on the internet. Especially with mythology stories. This one has by far been my hardest story. I made a mistake and am doing my third run on this chapter. Anyways y'all want to hear the story...not me droning on. Thanks fo reading and please review.**

* * *

><p><em>Argh! <em>A menacing snarl came from the caliginous corner of the small caged room. Lavelle pressed her frazzled chassis up against cold hard bars. The minute gapping between the rails were smaller than her. She tried to squeeze through the metal rods. A dark silhoutte started to form before Lavelle's very eyes. The ruffle of feathers, a daunting squawk, and the threatening sound of metal against element. Like a hard claw sound. The creature purred almost like a cat and emerged from prowling into the gloom. It was a Griffin. His wings beat and the Griffin stroked his beak against her body. Lavelle sighed of relief. How was she going to leave this place? Could she take this magestic creature with her? Lavell started to speak. "I need a way out. Why are you here? That makes no sense." The beast looked at her with his innocent eyes.

_Renevrak captured me. He plans to kill me._

Lavelle frowned. "Was that you?"

_I guess so. You must have the gift._

"What is the girft?" Lavelle was curious now. How could she have a gift?

_You can read the minds of Griffins. Your a Griffin whisperer. _

"That can't be, I'm just a fairy. A Deva fairy to be exact." Lavelle embraced.

_You are adopted._

"How? I am just as small as a normal fairy."

_Stretch. Stretch you limbs and feel what you can. Watch as you grow Bonsai._

"Bonsai? How am I Bonsai?"

_Bonsai is a term. You were molded as a child._

"Listen I just need a way to get out of this place. I don't care about my past. I don't care about how you know this. Maybe I would if I weren't in danger. We can discuss this later."

The Griffin looked at me. By the look in its eyes Lavelle could tell his name. Fanethu. He had quite a background. His wife was a dragon. It was forbidden love. She owned the name Lilanic. She had black scales and hypnotizing green eyes. She was violent and wild. He loved her either way and delt with her. She felt captive in his arms. It was sesation she couldn't stand. Even if she loved him, she had to leave. She left her blood for him. Stains of her frame were stuck in his mind and heart. He found out she was killed later into the year. Fanethu was devistated, but managed life. Renevrak found him weak and defenseless. His demonic way would pry on self-pity and weakness. Thats how Renevrak found life. He drained it from Fanethu. Lavelle had a worried look on her face. They had to get out before Renevrak and his followers come back and kill her for leading them wrong. No matter what she had to bring Fanethu. He has lived in enough of this terror of a life. If anybody should make it, it would be him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I am so sorry its so short, but it took me a while to wright.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 State Of Escape

Lavelle stared blankly at the creature. Fanethu tilted his large head. Lavelle didn't mind the movement. She spoke to the griffin wanting to speak of his past love. "Did you pick up a few dragon-like traits from Lilanic?" Tears lined Fanethu's hazel-purple eyes. His thoughts acted like voices as they stuttered.

_I-if y-you mean b-breathing fire then y-yes._

Lavelle smiled. She used her limp fingers to highlight a group of rough bars. Then she backed up. Fanethu backed up and let out his breath. Extensions of flames drew from his mouth. The scorching burns made bricks shattered at the feel and touch. A gaping hole was in the side of the castle-type prison of Renevraks. Lavelled climbed onto Fanethu. Plucking feathers as she did. Making Fanethu roar. As Fanethu was ready for take-off, the noisy sounds of clumsy Elves clinged against stairs. Shouts of swears were consumed by Fanethu and Lavelle's ears. Lavelle shrieked in fear as Fanethu took off. She opened one eyes and kept the other closed. She gripped onto one of the Griffin's feathers near his neck. It started to loosen. Wind knocked Lavelle around. She tumbled against Fanethu's back. He squawked in fear. She felt her body stretch. She felt more powerful. Her hand didn't look as though a tick on the beast's feathers. She was human. She was tall. She was big. Her new-found strength gave her courage. At the last minute Lavelle wrapped her legs on Fanethu's tail. The palm of her sweaty hands made contact with his touchable fur. She was human. She started to laugh until it made her cough from the atmosphere. She knew about humans. They couldn't breath underwater. Lavelle could never do that. She always felt alone when the other fairies could. They laughed at her. Parents and teachers always looked worried. It all made sense to her now. She was a human! All this time she has been afraid of spiders, bugs, rain, shoes and humans! She was actually afraid of herself. That made her giggle.

_Are you okay back there Lavelle?_

Fanethu's thoughts tranfering to hers was like sweet music. She loved the sound he made. It didn't make him sound frightening anymore. It made him sound fun and nice and like a friend. Not just a prison buddy. He was her friend. He knew all about her. How could that be? Now seemed like the right time to ask, but she knew it wasn't. Lavelle instead told him to stops at Analisa's. She was fast asleep. She was small and in this teeny tiny pumpkin. Lavelle reached into the pumpkin and felt gor her friend's body. She gently cupped Analisa into her hands. She hopped back onto the Griffin's back. She felt so free. Analisa tickled in her hands. She must have been cuddling up.

**Thankyou for reading. I am having a major malfunction. Its really complicated. It won't post the story. I don't know about it. I just think its gonna wait.**


End file.
